


The Meeting

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie play out a fantasy. Sexy times ensue
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 5





	The Meeting

Charlie was waiting in a room for Vaggie to arrive. She knew exactly what Vaggie was going to do. it made her really sweaty but excited. 

Charlie could hardly contain her excitement she watched for Vaggie arrive and soon she did. 

Charlie couldn't wait she had been wanting to do this type if scene for ages but was always hesitant and nervous she talked to Vaggie about it alot and she finally agreed to it. She also knew that Vaggie would keep their promise and not break character at all unless the safeword was said by either of them Charlie and Vaggie both got naked

Vaggie unlocked the suitcase and revealed a long pink dildo. She turned to Charlie who's acting game was on point acting as if she was hesitant

"Alice the company has requested you to get banged. Now I've already spoke with the managers and they tell me you're a huge slut~" Vaggie teased. That made charlie blush. 

"Yes mam...this isnt my first time but please Faith...at least add lube if your really going through this" She begged. Vaggie nodded and coated the dildo slowly in a sensual mixture as Charlie nervously spread her legs but quickly closed them 

"Wait a minute my pay raise wont be affected right?" Charlie asked trying to milk the scene for all it was worth. Vaggie grinned at her fellow girlfriend and role player thinking that the way Charlie was acting this out was clever

"It wont. I wont take away your money hon but understand this if you keep pulling bullshit like what you did at the board meeting I'll fuck your asshole and sit on your face do you understand me?" Vaggie asked being very stern. Charlie pretended to stutter acting shocked by what she had heard (it didnt actually shock her she and Vaggie outline several scenarios of dialogue they would probably use.)

Charlie continued to stutter so Vaggie faked her anger but tried to make it sound legit for the acting. 

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!?" Vaggie shouted acting. Charlie pretended to blubber but to be honest she was trying not to guffaw. She nodded frantically.

"Yes! Please Mrs Faith I'll redo the whole asset reference just please get this over with!" She fake cried. Vaggie nodded. 

"Now spread your legs like I said Alice" Vaggie instructed. Charlie did as she was told spreading her legs far apart. 

"Understand this Alice...if you continue to fuck us over your ass will get fucked" she instructed Charlie looked at her with wide eyes as she nodded her head as fast as she could

"Good now let's begin...dont move...remember that" Vaggie said strapping the dildo around her waist. She then began going back and forth in and out of Charlie. 

Charlie cursed but spread her legs as far apart as she could as Vaggie went back and forth moving the dildo in and out 

Charlie panted lustfully as Vaggie fucked her. Vaggie moved back and forth making the long dildo move in and out of Charlie's snatch. Charlie was moaning really loudly and her moaning was not acting only when she spoke she was going to act. The moaning Vaggie was getting was genuine

Charlie panted with lust as Vaggie fixed the long dildo and just kept moving back and forth. 

Vaggie managed to keep her acting her up but it was just so silly. They both almost laughed at some of the stupid shit they were saying. This roleplay was the funniest thing they had ever done. 

"Stay still" Vsggie instructed the princess of hell held onto the cushion behind her as she moved her hips in rhythm with the dildo. 

Charlie panted lustfully reaching down rubbing her clit before panting again feelin the dildo move fast inside her. 

Vaggie went back and forth effectively using the strapon dildo really well going in and out. Charlie kept panting and cursing rubbing her clitoris. 

"That's right Alice feel that feel that in your righ slutty pussy you cunt" Vaggie cursed. Charlie breathed in and out in excitement fast moving her hips along with the dildo. 

Vaggie was such and expert going in and out so well. Charlie felt her eyes roll back into her head as she was so turned on. 

Charlie held her face in her hands as her tight treasure was fucked dominantly 

Charlie was cursing with lust almost being thrown back off 

She yelled the loudest yell begging for mercy but Vaggie denied her and kept true to her word 

Charlie was groaning and moaning her panting increased as the as Vaggie was making her fictional character pay. 

Charlie rubbed her clit and watched Vaggie fuck her before retracting her hand while she watched her snatch get fucked. She moved her hips with Vahhies and cursed out expletives 

Charlie was getting closer she got tears in her eyes. Vaggie knew what that meant and kept it up. 

"FAITH OH FAITH FAIIIIIITH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHO!!!" Charlie screamed it sounding all to real. Vaggie gave two more thrusts Charlie wrapped her legs around Vaggie's waist and screamed as she came 

Vaggie kept fucking her till her cumming calmed down. After that was over Vaggie stopped and slowly removed the dildo and then snuggled with Charlie 

Charlie felt amazing as that was really exotic and good. She kissed Vaggie passionately ending the roleplay. After they kissed they hugged eachother to calm down as they were both coming down from their peaks. After this they both laughed hysterically at the entire stupidity of the rp. 

They couldn't hold themselves together as they apart with laughter. After some guffawjng Vaggie spoke. 

"Thank you Charlie. Holy shit that was amazing and dumb~ You were fucking great!" Vaggie vaggie. Charlie chuckled. 

It was stupid you did great sweetie" she chuckled. After that happend Charlie and Vaggie roleplayed from time to time 

They both had to much fun. They kept that memory to themselves and promised to reenact that again whenever they wanted while they made up new scenarios to. They had so many steamy moments from that. Theh continued to do it several times after


End file.
